Vaan
18 |race=Hume |gender=Masculino |eye =Cinza azulado |height=170cm (5'7") |ffxii type=playable |ffxii limitbreak=Red Spiral, White Whorl, Pyroclasm |ffxii initiallicenses=Steal, Light Armor 1, Daggers 1 Steal, Light Armor 1, Smallswords |xiirw type=playable |xiirw job=Sky Pirate |xiirw limitbreak=Pyroclasm |ffta2 type=playable |ffta2 job=Sky Pirate |designer=Akihiko Yoshida |japaneseva=Kouhei Takeda Kensho Ono |englishva=Bobby Edner |motioncapture=Kouhei Takeda |gameplay=true |other appearances=true |dissidia=true }} Vaan é o personagem principal de Final Fantasy XII e sua continuação, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Ele também é um personagem secreto em Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift e aparece em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy representando Final Fantasy XII. Um ladrão órfão que vive nas ruas de Rabanastre no Reino de Dalmasca, Vaan odeida o Império de Archadia pela morte de seu irmão, Reks, e a subjugação de sua terra natal. Ele sonha em possuir uma aeronave e ser um pirata do céu livre para viajar por Ivalice. Quando sua tentativa de roubar o Palácio Real de Rabanastre dá errado, ele torna-se enredado em um conflito que poderia decidir o destino de Dalmasca. Vaan não desempenha um grande papel no enredo de Final Fantasy XII, sendo um ponto vista, observando e contrastar as ações de outros que influenciam o desenrolar dos acontecimentos mais diretamente. Perfil Aparência Vaan é um jovem de 17 anos, situando-se em torno de 5'7 ". Como muitos outros Dalmascans ele tem a pele bronzeada, cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos, embora em alguns jogos os olhos sejam azuis. Devido ao clima quente da sua terra natal ele usa um colete de metal aberto com um pingente de acordo com o mangá, o pingente pertencia a seu irmão, suas calças escuras são sustentadas por uma faixa vermelha e um par de botas de aço na altura do joelho. Sua aparência em Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings permanece idêntica, enquanto em Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift acrescenta uma camisa branca sob seu colete e vários acessórios de metal. Personalidade Vaan faz parte de uma geração perdida, tentando encontrar um propósito na vida reduzido a pobreza. Vaan adota um papel de liderança, sendo o mais velho entre o grupo de órfãos ele passa seu tempo, e é visto como uma figura fraterna para as crianças mais novas, particularmente Kytes e Filo. Ele é protetor de sua amiga de infância Penelo, e, embora ele vem das favelas Lowtown, Vaan sonha em se tornar um pirata do céu para escapar do Império e vagar livremente pelos céus. Vaan treina no Garamsythe Waterway matando Dire Rats, ganhando o apelido de "Vaan Ratsbane" do Old Dalan. Apesar de ter sido forçado a cuidar de si mesmo a partir de uma idade precoce, devido à perda de sua família, Vaan permanece ingênuo. Ele tem uma visão idealista de um dia voltar ao Império e possuir uma aeronve. Sua inexperiência com o mundo aparece como sendo indelicado durante suas interações com seus companheiros mais mundanos, por exemplo, desastrado através da longevidade da raça Viera, perguntando a Fran sua idade, e se perguntando em voz alta se o Gran Kiltias está dormindo. Vaan admite a Ashe que o seu desejo de ser um pirata do céu é por querer fugir da memória de seu irmão que foi morto durante a guerra. Em Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Vaan perde um pouco de sua ingenuidade e lidera seu bando de piratas do céu em uma nova aventura. Ele é corajoso e leal, mas pode ser imprudente e entra em situações perigosas sem muita premeditação. História ''Final Fantasy XII'' Vaan nasceu no ano 689 na Velha Valendia, e cresceu na capital de Dalmasca, a Cidade Real de Rabanastre. Em apenas doze anos em 701, seus pais foram vítimas da peste. Vaan e seu irmão mais velho Reks foram levados por sua amiga de infância Penelo e sua família. Dois anos depois, a guerra entre Rozarria e Archadia desencadeou no meio terreno, Dalmasca, e uma incursão pequena escala de Rabanastre custou a vida dos pais de Penelo deixando Vaan e Penelo com apenas uma figura famíliar: Reks. Durante a ocupação imperial Reks se inscreveu como um soldado de infantaria leve. Quando o Rei Raminas concordou com um tratado de paz e partiu para Nalbina Fortress a assiná-lo, chegou a notícia de que a assinatura do tratado foi mas uma conspiração para assassiná-lo. Reks foi enviado para a fortaleza, o seu esquadrão que estava sendo liderada pelo capitão Basch fon Ronsenburg da Ordem dos Cavaleiros. Reks foi fatalmente ferido por aquilo que parecia ser Basch que havia assassinado o rei. Testemunha de Reks levou à condenação de Basch por alta traição e ele foi anunciado como executado, enquanto Vaan cuidava de Reks cada vez mais indiferentes em um hospital em seus momentos finais. No mangá, Vaan depois diz que Reks foi torturado até a morte pelo império para forçar uma confissão para a morte do conspirador. Acreditando que seu irmão foi assassinado por não só o Capitão Basch, mas também por culpa do Império Archadiano, Vaan jura vingança. Ele vive em Lowtown com Penelo e os outros órfãos de guerra e passa seus dias mantando ratos no Garamsythe Waterway, a realização de tarefas domésticas para o proprietário da loja de lembranças, Migelo, e roubando as tropas Archadianas em Rabanastre, racionalizando-lo como recuperar a riqueza de Archadia roubada. Quando Vayne Solidor, o filho do Imperador, torna-se o cônsul de Dalmasca, Vaan foge para o palácio real durante o fête para ter de volta as coisas que pertenceram a Dalmasca. Ele encontra a Dusk Shard e corre dos piratas do céu Balthier e Fran que exigir que ele abra mão do objeto. Sem saber o seu verdadeiro poder, mas supondo que fosse valioso, Vaan faz corre e quando a resistência ataca o palácio e a Ifrit repele a insurgência. Como dito no mangá, durante sua fuga Vaan ouve Vayne falar com o Judge Gabranth e espia eles supervisionarem a batalha. Ele é capturado e levado perante Vayne que zomba de sua raiva. Vaan conta aos dois que seu irmão foi morto em Nalbina Fortless, e Vayne convida Vaan para atacá-lo. Vaan arremete mas é bloqueado por Gabranth. Vaan é levado pelos guardas, Vayne ordenando-lhe executação por tentativa de assalto a um funcionário Archadiano. Como Vaan é levado pelos guardas é interceptados por Balthier que continua a perseguir Vaan e joga-o sobre uma ponte para hoverbike de Fran. O poder do veículo é drenada pela Magicite e cai em Garamsythe Waterway, sistema de esgoto da cidade, que foi exposto durante o ataque de Ifrit. Vaan se alia com Balthier e Fran para encontrar uma saída. Balthier supõe que Vayne esteja encenado o jantar para atrair a Resistência para fora da clandestinidade e prendê-los usando a frota imperial. Eles encontram uma lutadora da Resistência chamada Amalia encurralado por guardas Imperial. Vaan corre em seu auxílio, e na sequência da batalha que se seguiu, Amalia se junta à equipe brevemente embora ela despreza pelo roubo de Vaan do palácio. Ao chegar a saída da Hidrovia eles batalham com um Firemane. No mangá eles são abordados pelo Judge Ghis e Vaan o ataca, mas é nocauteado. Ghis leva Amalia a cativo da Dreadnought Leviathan, enquanto os outros são enviados para Nalbina Dungeons. No jogo, o grupo é confrontado pelo próprio Vayne. No entanto, Penelo acaba vendo Vaan, Balthier e Fran sendo levados para cadeias e se aproxima deles em lágrimas, mas Balthier a acalma. No mangá, Vaan desperta nas masmorras e um Seeq ataca e leva a Magicite da Deusa roubado com dele. Balthier tenta ensinar a Vaan por que ele perdeu por desafiá-lo para um jogo de lance da moeda em que Vaan deve adivinhar qual das mãos de Balthier ele detém. Para um palpite errado Balthier quer chestpiece de Vaan de Reks, mas Vaan exige que Balthier aposte seu dirigível. Balthier joga a moeda e Vaan falhar em adivinhar sua localização com Fran voltando e revelando que ela tem a moeda e as mãos de Balthier estão vazias. Gabranth autoriza o caçador de recompensas Ba'Gamnan para procurar os prisioneiros para Balthier e Fran revelarem que encontraram uma saída. No mangá, Balthier decide fazer seu movimento duas horas depois de investigar a Resistência, e Vaan declara ter recuperado Magicite da Deusa nesse tempo. Ele encontra o seeq que o roubou, mas é emboscado por mais dois. Vaan é jogado em uma cela até o seeq, Daguza, enfrentá-lo na arena. Ba'Gamnan oferece para libertá-lo, mas Daguza intervém e os dois lutam, e Vaan escapa e encargos em Daguza. Vaan ignora a lição de usar táticas sujas de Balthier e com um ataque frontal apreende a Magicite da Deusa e foge para se reunir com Balthier enquanto outro prisioneiro e Ba'Gamnan aparece com Daguza eo outro seeq enfurecido. No jogo, Vaan tenta defender um bangaaa ferido de três seeqs abusivos e é jogado em uma batalha enjaulado com eles. Balthier junta-se a briga e os dois saiem vitorioso e se escondem dentro da arena quando Gabranth aparece sombreamento-lo em uma masmorra. Vaan, Balthier e Fran encontram Basch fon Ronsenburg preso e após a licença de Gabranth, Basch invoca o partido para libertá-lo. Vaan ao ver o suposto assasino do rei, ele salta na gaiola e grita com ele. O tumulto atrai os guardas e Fran diz a todos para pendurar na gaiola enquanto ela cai para abaixo das Masmorras. Libertado, Basch se junta à equipe, enquanto eles caminham pela Barheim Passage embora Vaan faz o seu desagrado com o arranjo conhecido. Basch explica que o Império o enquadrou por ter seu irmão gêmeo, Noah, que agora atende pelo nome de Gabranth, personificá-lo para assassinar o rei e deixar Reks como testemunha da "traição" de Basch, mas Vaan permanece céptico. No mangá, Basch e Vaan cooperaram para matar o Mimic Queen e Basch combate os menores para proteger Vaan, os dois discutindo a crença de Reks em Basch e os verdadeiros eventos da morte de Raminas durante a batalha. O grupo escapa para Dalmasca Estersand, e Basch diz a Vaan que ele vai aceitar a expiação para suas mãos depois que ele for concluído o que ele precisa fazer. Voltando a Rabanastre Vaan relata sua aventura para o Velho Dalan que dá a Vaan uma espada para entregar a um membro da Resistência, Vossler Azelas. Na base da Resistência em Lowtown Vaan encontra Vossler desrespeitar as pessoas que estavam na Nalbina Fortless durante a assinatura do tratado, incluindo Reks. Vaan grita que ao ouvir que Reks é um mentiroso, e que Basch-que tinha sido se recuperando sob a Resistência, afirmando que Reks foi o testemunho necessário para Archadia torná-lo convincente. Basch quer a ajuda da Resistência em salvar "Amalia" do Dreadnought Leviathan e Vossler dá-lhe a espada para entregar ao Marquês Halim Ondore IV para obter a sua ajuda. Basch pede a Vaan para ajudá-lo e pede desculpas, mas Vaan solta seu ódio, percebendo o enquadramento de Basch foi outro dos regimes de Vayne. Eles encontram Balthier na taverna Sandsea com Migelo preocupado exigindo que ele procure Penelo que foi raptada por um caçador de recompensas chamado Ba'Gamnan depois de ver Balthier falando com ela antes de ser levado para Nalbina Dungeons. Vaan pede a Balthier fazê-los voar para a Skycity of Bhujerba para encontrá-la, e ele oferece Magicite da Deusa como pagamento, Balthier concorda. Aborda da aeronave de Balthier, o Strahl, com Vaan animado por conseguir voar. No caminho para Lhusu Mines em Bhujerba onde Ba'Gamnan se esconde, o grupo é acompanhado por um menino Archadiano bem falado, Lamont. Nas minas o grupo descobre que Penelo já foi liberta. Depois de lidar com Ba'Gamnan, a parte oculta do Judge Ghis que veio para inspecionar as minas, e é revelado que "Lamont" é Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, membro da família governante de Archadia e o irmão de Vayne. Penelo está com eles, tendo sido encontrada por guardas dentro das minas. Larsa garante a segurança de Penelo e pede a ela para acompanhá-lo para a mansão do Marquês Ondore. Vaan pretende resgatar Penelo coincide com a necessidade de Basch para se encontrar com Ondore. Sabendo que Ondore tem conexões com a Resistência, Vaan espalha rumores de Basch estar vivo na esperança de desacreditar o Marquês que declarou ele como executado há dois anos. Com a agitação Vaan é abordado pela Resistência que ele e o resto do grupo. Ondore apazigua o desejo de Basch para se reunir com "Amalia", entregando o grupo para Ghis para tê-los levado a bordo do Dreadnought Leviathan onde ela é mantida em cativeiro. Eles encontram Amalia que é revelado ser a princesa Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, a legítima herdeira do trono de Dalmasca, que se acreditava ter cometido suicídio após o assassinato de seu pai, dois anos atrás. Como ela não pode provar seu direito de primogenitura ela não pode desafiar o Império, mas Basch diz a ela que a Dusk Shard será suficiente. Vaan entrega a pedra para Ghis com a condição de suas vidas serem poupadas, e o grupo fica preso. Vossler tem se infiltrado na aeronave disfarçado de um soldado Imperial e eles escapam com Penelo que tinha vindo a bordo com Larsa. Quando o grupo retorna para Bhujerba Ashe expressa seu desejo para localizar outra pedra pertencentes à família real, o Dawn Shard, para provar seu sangue real, agora que a Dusk Shard foi perdida, e Vaan acompanha a equipe para a Tomb of Raithwall para recuperá-lo. No mangá, Vaan e Penelo acompanham Ashe para a câmara do tesouro, enquanto os outros lutam com Belias, um Esper definido para proteger o tesouro do Rei da Dinastia. Vaan abandona Ashe para reivindicar o Nethicite a si mesmo, em desacordo com a sua atitude. Ele se junta a batalha contra Belias e é salvo por Ashe, que voltou para ajudá-los, eles derrotam o Esper juntos. Quando Ashe reivindica a Dawn Shard ela vislumbra uma aparição que só ela e Vaan pode ver. O grupo é capturado pelo Império após a traição inesperada de Vossler. O grupo escapa quando Ghis tenta avaliar o poder da Dawn Shard, colocando-o no motor da nave que sobrecarrega, explodindo em Névoa. Recuperando-o o grupo retorna para Rabanastre, onde Vaan Salienta que, apesar de Ashe querer se vingar em Archadia usando a Dawn Shard, ela não sabe como usá-lo. Que desejam ver o Império cair e ser restaurado aos seus legítimos governantes, Vaan acompanha Ashe e o grupo até Jahara para saber mais sobre a Dawn Shard. A viagem para Jahara parece infrutífera como o Garif não sabendo como usar a pedra, e diz que ela perdeu o seu poder como a sua névoa foi consumido. Naquela noite Vaan revela a Ashe que ele viu o "fantasma" quando eles alegaram a Dawn Shard, mas que Ashe viu seu falecido marido Senhor Rasler, Vaan acha que foi seu irmão. Os dois decidem manter o segredo avistamento. Vaan explica que ele sempre tinha fugido de seus problemas, mas decidiu tentar e fazer a diferença em seu lugar. A confissão de Vaan ajuda Ashe a decidir o que ela deve fazer. Acompanhado novamente por Larsa que afirma estar do seu lado como ele também quer ver uma resolução pacífica para o conflito, o grupo seguem para Mt Bur-Omisace onde Larsa espera que o Gran Kiltias poderia ajudar Ashe e, em seguida, propor a paz ao Império. O plano cai por terra quando se descobre que o Imperador Gramis Gana Solidor foi assassinado, e Vayne assumiu trono e dissolveu o Senado imperial fazendo dele o único governante do Império. O Gran Kiltias Anastasis diz a Ashe de outro tesouro do rei Raithwall, o Sword of Kings que pode destruir nethicite. Vaan sugere Ashe tentar a espada sobre a Dawn Shard e mas uma aparição de Rasler desvia-lhe a mão. Desta vez, porém, Vaan não vi nada quando Ashe pergunta a ele sobre isso. Com a Sword of Kings em mão o grupo vai para o Draklor Laboratory para procurar o Midlight Shard e a Dusk Shard agora na posse do Doutor Cid, que foge do confronto. Cid atrai Ashe para Giruvegan onde ela se encontra com os Occurias, seres imortais que se considerem os deuses de Ivalice e manipulam o curso da história através da concessão de nethicite deificado ao seu escolhido Dynast-King, como o ancestral de Ashe, Raithwall . Os Occurias querem que Ashe empunhe a nethicite para destruir o Império e o desonesto Occuria, Venat, que disse a Cid os segredos para a criação de armas com nethicite. Os Occurias entregam a Ashe a Treaty-Blade, uma nova espada de destruir nethicite, e direcioná-la para Pharos para encontrar o Sun-Cryst, a origem do nethicite da qual o rei Raithwall uma vez cortou os cacos. Acompanhado pelo misterioso pirata do céu Reddas, o grupo sobe Pharos para localizar a Sun-Cryst com Balthier confiando sua aeronave a Vaan se algo acontecer com ele. Vaan pergunta se Ashe planeja destruir o Cryst em vez de tomar o poder para si mesma, mas Ashe esta incerta. Ela segura o Treaty-Blade e suscita a névoa do Sun-Cryst e espírito de Rasler aparece e desta vez todos podem vê-lo. Ashe entende isso como que ele querendo que ela use a pedra para destruir o Império. Gabranth chega e anuncia-se como o verdadeiro assassino de Reks e do Rei Raminas, e incita Ashe para golpeá-lo com o poder do Sun-Cryst. Gabranth tenta atacar Vaan mas é interrompido por Reddas, que se revela ser o Judge Zecht que inadvertidamente tinha usado o Midlight Shard para destruir Nabudis há dois anos. Reddas insta Ashe deixar de lado seu desejo de vingança, enquanto Gabranth continua a insultar-la. Ashe declara qud Rasler não desejaria vingança e atinge o espírito, revelando que ele seja uma ilusão de um Occuria usado para influenciar suas decisões. Ashe resolve destruir o Sun-Cryst e quando Gabranth questiona ela, Vaan diz-lhe que a vingança é sem sentido e não pode trazer de volta os mortos. O grupo batalha com Gabranth antes de Cid chega e o Occuria Venat reintegra os três fragmentos originais do nethicite deificado no Sun-Cryst que começa a derramar Névoa sobre Ivalice. Cid é derrotado e seu corpo se desvanece na névoa e o Sun-Cryst cresce cada vez mais volátil. Vaan empunha a Treaty-Blade e Ashe empunha a Sword of Kings e os dois tentam destruir o Sun-Cryst mas não pode chegar perto o suficiente por causa da névoa. Reddas leva a Sword of Kings e se sacrifica para destruir o Sun-Cryst. Os poderes da névoa sobre Ivalice enfraquece e a arma do Império, o navio de guerra Sky Fortress Bahamut é despertado. A resistência e frotas Archadianas reúnem-se em batalha sobre Rabanastre e Ondore, líder da frota da Resistência, tenta parar o Strahl, mas Vaan imita a voz de Larsa através do intercomunicador para enganar o Marquês de deixá-los ir. Eles se infiltram na Bahamut onde Vaan garante o destino de Dalmasca a Ashe, afirmando que ela pode reinar uma vez que ela tem bons amigos. Depois de lutar contra Vayne transformado em Vayne Novus, Vaan lidera o grupo ao lado de Gabranth, o judge agora auxiliando-os, forçando Vayne ir para o exterior do Bahamut. Venat e Vayne se unem para formar The Undying, mas ainda é derrotado. Com Vayne e Venat mortos Bahamut começa a cair em Rabanastre, e Balthier e Fran permanecem para atrás para reativar seu poder com Balthier confiando a Strahl para que Vaan e os outros escapem em segurança. Um ano após a derrota de Vayne, Larsa tornou-se o novo imperador e há paz em toda a terra. Vaan cuidado da Strahl até que um dia ele e Penelo entram no hangar para encontrá-lo embora, em seu lugar uma mensagem de Balthier: ele está procurando o Cache de Glabados no Bervenia Palace, e deseja Vaan para encontrá-lo em Bervenia para juntar-se os despojos em uma nova aeronave que ele está dando. Penelo vai com ele, dizendo que todo bom pirata do céu precisa de um parceiro. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Vaan e Penelo encontram-se com Balthier e Fran em Glabados Ruins onde encontram dois cacos de auracite, um dos quais Balthier confia a Vaan como uma introdução aos piratas do céu. As ruínas entra colapso e novo dirigível de Vaan é destruído, mas de volta a Rabanastre Penelo fica aliviada que o navio naufragou na esperança Vaan iria sossegar. A chegada de uma nave abandonada fora de Rabanastre solicita Vaan a esgueirar-se a bordo com seus amigos Kytes e Filo. Dentro eles são atacados por Ba'Gamnan e sua gangue, mas o grupo usa a auracite para convocar Yarhi para combatê-los. Depois de amarrar Ba'Gamnan, Penelo e Tomaj, o dono da taverna Sandsea e amigo de Vaan, subem a bordo. O navio reage a auracite de Vaan e decola, levando-os para o continente do céu inexplorado de Lemurés. Vendo uma oportunidade para uma nova aventura Vaan afirma que o navio, nomeando-o Galbana, para ser seu até que eles possam levá-lo a seu proprietário original. Kytes, Filo e Penelo se juntam à tripulação e na primeira missão do grupo em lemures eles se encontram com Llyud, um Aegyl nativo do continente céu, que pede sua ajuda para parar os piratas do céu de de profanar Lemurés. No Fane of Tehp Qul o grupo de Vaan encontra a Judge of Wings que procura destruir as Auraliths para reivindicar seu poder e lançar resíduos por Ivalice. Embora o judge seja derrotado temporariamente ela quebra a grande Skystone e foge com o seu poder. Tomaj localiza o judge nas Yapih Caverns, mas quando o confrontam ela convoca Bahamut quebrando o Muruc Cahuac SkySea e quebrando o Galbana que desembarque em Tswarra, Isle of the Lost. Eles encontram um homem ferido chamado Velis, que faz amizade com Penelo e Vaan fica ciumento de seu vínculo. Velis é revelado ser o amante morto de Mydia, a viera Feol por tras da mascara do Judge of Wings. O Juiz aparece, muda "Velis", realmente só um pedaço de suas anima, em um terrível Yarhi, e ordena-lhe para atacar o grupo de Vaan, mas é derrotado. O Galbana agora reparado, Vaan se encontra com Fran em Arda, Heaven's Pillar, depois de resgatá-la do Ba'Gamnan. Ela leva-os para o Ymir Qul Underground onde Balthier e o Judge of Wings aguardam ao lado de um Auralith. O judge é derrotado e foge, mas Balthier destrói a a Auralith apesar dos esforços de Vaan para detê-lo. A liberação de energia a partir do Skystone envia Vaan, Penelo, Llyud, Filo, e Kytes para Lesrekta, Isle of Illusions, que serve como um teste para os verdadeiros sentimentos de Vaan em relação a seus amigos. .]] Depois de ser separados por toda a ilha enevoada, os cinco se reúnem após Penelo expressa seu desejo de Vaan para retornar. Uma voz os chama para a casa de ilusão, onde o espírito de Velis explica a existência de Mydia como fantoche de Feolthanos, o deus aegyl, e defende com Vaan para salvá-la das garras de Feolthanos. Velis transforma-se na godblade Anastasia e o grupo retorna ao mundo real, sobre a Galbana. Milhares de anos atrás, um homem chamado Feolthanos era o chefe dos aegyl quando eles ainda viviam em Ivalice. Feolthanos teve uma esposa viera e começou uma família, seus descendentes, eventualmente, são chamados de "Feol Viera". Ele se revoltou contra os Occurias que se consideram os governantes de Ivalice e levou o aegyl de lemurés, usando os cristais Auralith para criar uma barreira em torno do continente do céu para repelir os Occurias enquanto prendendo o aegyl dentro. A barreira foi mantida até cerca de um ano antes, quando a névoa do Sun-Cryst foi lançada sobre Ivalice. Balthier explica que ele destruiu o Auralith para proteger o anima aegyl dentro, como Feolthanos minou seu povo de sua anima durante séculos para se tornar um ser semelhante a um Deus. Com a destruição das Auraliths, o aegyl recuperaram algumas de suas emoções anteriormente perdidos. Balthier e Fran entram no grupo de Vaan e eles se encontram com a Rainha Ashe e Basch sobre o novo Dreadnought Leviathan, agora capitânia de Dalmasca. Decrescente para Ivalice, Vaan e companhia seguem várias pistas sobre o judge até que a encontram no Feol Warren, a casa isolada da Feol Viera. Mydia mata os membros de sua raça para na morte, escaparem da vontade de Feolthanos. O grupo de Vaan mata Mydia que, ao seu leito de morte, diz-lhes de sua perda de Velis e a tentativa de trazê-lo de volta à vida, o que levou apenas à doação de si mesma para Feolthanos na falsa esperança de que ele iria ressuscitar o seu amor caído. O espírito de Mydia lidera o Galbana até a fortaleza de Feolthanos, o Keep of Forgotten Time. O deus aegyl cristalizado é o Auralith final, uma sanguessuga que drena anima de seu povo. Após a derrota de Feolthanos, lemurés é não mais suportada pela anima dos seus habitantes aegyl, e cai do céu, e Llyud despede-se de Vaan e os outros para liderar sua raça para um novo lar. O Galbana parte para lugares desconhecidos e seus ex-comandantes voltam para Ivalice a bordo do Strahl. Algum tempo depois, Vaan e Penelo se encontrem fora Rabanastre e compartilhar um beijo secreto. Eles planejam fugir para outra aventura juntos, mas são pegos por Filo e Kytes que insistem em acompanhá-los. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Encontrado pela primeira vez no Aerodrome de Moorabella, Vaan é corre até Luso Clemens, descobrindo um ladrão de aeronaves. Vaan ajuda Luso em atacar os ladrões, apesar de Luso está descontente, assumindo que Vaan quer levar o crédito por seus esforços. Depois da batalha Penelo chega, explicando que Vaan deveria encontrá-la em uma doca diferente. Ao sair, Vaan faz alusão a um tesouro em Tramdine Fens e Penelo explica que essa "dica" é a maneira de Vaan se desculpar pelo acidente. Luso e Clan Gully mais tarde descobrem que Vaan e Penelo foram enquadrados por uma tentativa fracassada de assassinato contra o Barão de Jylland. Eles rastream os dois que explicam que Illua e Khamja estavam por trás do ataque mal sucedido. Vaan e Penelo tentaram salvar o Barão, mas foram vistos deixando mansão do Barão, e foram assumidos como os atacantes. Luso aceita uma missão postada contra Vaan, coçando a chance de enfrentar o seu "rival". Os perpetradores não eram mais do que impostores eo real Vaan e Penelo chegam a tempo de prender os imitadores, deixando Luso um pouco decepcionado. Vaan junta-se ao Clã Gully depois de Al-Cid Margrace, no Fluorgis Aerodrome, e dá a Luso e Adelle uma carta para dar para os piratas dos céus, instruindo Vaan para buscar Clã Gully para saber mais sobre Khamja. Depois da partida de Al-Cid Penelo chega ao aeródromo, solicitando ajuda do Clã na localização de Vaan. Depois do Clã salva Vaan de alguns bandidos nas ruínas ao norte de Fluorgis, ele explica que ele e Penelo têm trabalhado contra Khamja o tempo todo, e junta-se ao clã. Jogabilidade Vaan tem as melhores estatísticas. Em Nível 99 ele tem a maior Força junto com Basch, o terceiro mais alto em Poder Magico, o mais alto em Vitalidade, e o segundo mais alto em Velocidade. Seu HP e MP são altos também. Seu Nível e LP determinam o nível e LP de Penelo, Balthier e Fran quando eles se juntar à equipe. Seus Quickenings são Red Spiral, White Whorl e Pyroclasm. O botão do Quickening de Vaan é sempre . Em ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Vaan usa uma espada de uma mão e ataques igual a um tradicional Warrior. Seu Quickening, Pyroclasm, têm um dano massivo nos inimigos ao alcançe. É obtido ao derrotar Belias. Em Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift a única classe de Vaan é Sky Pirate, o que lhe permitiu aumentar a sua velocidade e estatísticas relacionadas com se esquivar e que lhe permite ignorar as defesas inimigas e procurar o tesouro durante a batalha. Ele é um dos personagens mais ágeis, perdendo apenas para Adelle em termos de velocidade e agilidade. Criação e Desenvolvimento O nome inicial de Vaan seria "Aqua" (アクア, como visto na arte conceitual de Akihiko Yoshida) e destinado a ser um personagem Iyashi kei (癒し系, "tipo terapêutico", uma espécie de personagem calmo japonês). Vaan é conhecido por ter tido várias mudanças de personalidade ao longo do desenvolvimento, originalmente escrito como um personagem áspero até que os desenvolvedores reconsiderado o alvo demográfico e Vaan foi reescrito para ser mais afeminado. Depois que Kouhei Takeda foi escalado seu dublador, os desenvolvedores reescreveram Vaan para coincidir com a personalidade enérgica de sua voz emprestado ao personagem. O produtor executivo de Final Fantasy XII, Akitoshi Kawazu, disse em uma entrevistahttp://uk.ps2.ign.com/articles/742/742013p1.html que o design do personagem é uma das áreas que os desenvolvedores pensaram muito, e é uma das coisas mais difíceis de decidir. Ao comentar sobre Vaan, Kawazu disse ele em particular, é um pouco mais jovem do que a série costuma usar, e havia muitas pessoas na equipe de desenvolvimento que não necessariamente, sentia que ele era o personagem certo para ser o principal, porque se choca com os outros personagens e ambientes do jogo, mas também comentou que é tradicional para RPGs japoneses começar com um personagem jovem, inexperiente, que cresce ao longo da história, e ter a liderança um personagem mais jovem imaturo é um tanto esperado. Ele disse também que não significa necessariamente que os produtores e designers pensem assim, mas que certas concessões devem ser feitas para atender o que o mercado quer. O status de Vaan como personagem principal foi uma decisão tomada de apelar para o demográfico pretendido pelo jogo, fazendo com que o foco para mudar de um papel mais masculino escrito para um mais jovem e com mais energia. Vaan foi inicialmente considerado para preencher o lugar de Final Fantasy XII em Dissidia Final Fantasy, mas foi rejeitado em favor de Gabranth. Quando Penelo aparece nas Dicas de batalha, ela se queixa da rejeição de Vaan. Durante o desenvolvimento de Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, o diretor de batalha Takeo Kujiraoka consultou Hiroyuki Ito, o designer do License Board em Final Fantasy XII e diretor de International Zodiac Job System, para seus pensamentos sobre estilo de luta de Vaan. Devido ao Ito trabalhando em um departamento diferente e estando ocupado com outro projeto, eles foram incapazes de falar diretamente, de modo Kujiraoka lhe enviou um e-mail com um arquivo demo de Vaan pedindo a opinião de Ito. Ito respondeu ele pensou em Vaan um grande personagem e que Kujiraoka tinha escolhido a sua pose de vitória favorita. Ito recebeu um crédito em "Agradecimentos Especiais" para o jogo devido ao seu feedback. Voz No lançamento em Inglês de Final Fantasy XII, Vaan é dublado por , e por em japonês. Edner reprisa seu papel em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Ambos dubladores japoneses e ingleses de Vaan tinha confirmado seu retorno para um novo jogo da série Final Fantasy, mas não revelou qual jogo era. Mais tarde foi revelado o jogo que eles estavam falando era Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. No entanto, devido a problemas da agência de seu dublador original, Kouhei Takeda, o papel de Vaan foi tomado por , conhecido por seu trabalho com a série de filmes "Harry Potter" no Japão. Isso faz Vaan, juntamente com Gilgamesh e Firion, os únicos personagens a não ter os seus dubladores japoneses originais a reprisar seus papéis. Em Final Fantasy XII, Vaan e Penelo falam em um estilo mais casual do que Balthier, Basch, e Ashe, que falam em Inglês de uma forma formal, mais velha. Enquanto o tom medieval vem do jogo original, os localizadores poderiam decidir sobre os acentos específicos que os personagens usariam e modelos de voz foram utilizados para orientar a escrita: Vaan era Leonardo DiCaprio de '' Titanic '' EDGE #278 Conto dos Contos Conheça Alexander Smith O tradutor que trouxe alguns dos maiores RPGs Japoneses para o Ocidente p. 94 Música tema Em Final Fantasy XII, Vaan é associado com a canção "The Dream to be a Sky Pirate" , tocado quando Vaan fala de seu sonho de tornar-se um pirata do céu. O tema é misturado com o tema de Salikawood. Em Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings seu tema é um remix do tema de Mosphoran Highwaste. Em Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift a aparição de Vaan e Penelo é acompanhado pela canção "The Sky Pirate From the East", um remix do tema de Penelo de Final Fantasy XII. Outras aparições ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Vaan aparece como uma carta de Triple Triad 5 estrelas. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Vaan aparece como o herói que representa ''Fina Fantasy XII. Ele é uma adição relativamente para o novo ciclo de guerra, e oferece comentários ingênuos, mas sinceros sobre os eventos colocando-lo em desacordo com Lightning. Vaan encontra Terra e é forçado a lutar contra ela para se defender quando ela ataca. Mais tarde, ele vê-la sendo torturado por Kefka, e ajuda a sua fuga quando ele percebe que ela não está lutando por Chaos voluntariamente, assumindo um papel semelhante a compatriota de Terra, Locke em Final Fantasy VI. Explicando que ele não se importa com sua lealdade e só queria ajudar, Vaan pede a Terra para se esconder até que ele possa levá-la para Cosmos e traze-la para ser um seus guerreiros, que mais tarde ela torna-se. Vaan acompanha os outros para as Terras da Discórdia e se sacrifica para selar o portal para o Vazio de onde os manekins estão emergindo. Primeira roupa alternativa de Vaan é baseada em sua arte por Yoshitaka Amano, dando-lhe uma versão cinza escuro e preto do seu equipamento base. Seu segundo equipamento alternativo é o seu traje em Tactics A2, uma camisa azul clara sob seu colete com calças diferentes. Como uma quarta roupa DLC, Vaan veste um projeto original por Final Fantasy XII designer de personagens Akihiko Yoshida, vestindo-se um chapéu de pirata tradicional e botas azuis e brancos e um casaco. Vaan é indiretamente mencionado em um Mognet enviada pelo Sablé. Ele fala sobre Penelo, sua ética de trabalho como a "loja da menina de itens em Rabanastre" e sua personalidade quando Sablé descobriu que ela foi seqüestrada por um Bangaa. O e-mail é uma provocação para Vaan porque Sablé estava comparando-o a Penelo. :Watching You, Kupo ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Vaan retorna no novo ''Dissidia. Ele é classificado como um personagem do tipo Unico. Referências de:Vaan es:Vaan fi:Vaan fr:Vaan it:Vaan ja:ヴァン ru:Ваан Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XII Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Personagens secretos Categoria:Thieves Categoria:Sky Pirates Categoria:Hume de Ivalice